finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Riosaix
----Rio's Seite---- Willkommen auf meiner Plattform euer Little Ifrit!!! __TOC__ Der Anfang allen Ursprungs [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWVST7P37IM Final Fantasy X - Hymne der Fayth - Alle Versionen] (i e yu i, no bo me no, re n mi ri, yo﻿ ju yo go, ha sa te ka na e, ku ta ma e). '''Am Anfang war Himmel und Erde'''... ach ne, wollte doch was zu meinem Final Fantasy Beginn schreiben lol. Also, am Anfang war Final Fantasy VIII, [[Datei:Kimahri_steigt_aufs_Schneemobil.jpg|thumb|300px]]was mich sehr begeistert hat und seit her ich Rollenspiele spiele. Ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt, aber normal ist das nicht. Ich fing oben an, hörte von Freunden, dass sie noch bzw. erst noch bei Final Fantasy VII sind, worauf hin ich mich für VII begeistern konnte. Aber bis heute konnte ich immer noch nicht die Zweite Form von Sephiroth erledigen, da mich diese blöde Schei......... Attacke Herzloser Engel immer zum Game Over bringt. So ein vedammter Mi..... . Okay, zurück zu besseren Zeiten. Am Anfang war es dunkel... Huch, ich seh ja gar nichts... oh ein Lichtkegel, uha, ich steuere einen Affen... Öh, was das, halb Mensch halb Aff, Affe, okay weiter spielen. Schön, ich seh endlich was... eigentlich sieht der Kerl ja gar nicht schlecht aus. Zidane nennt er sich, und ich bemerke, dass ich in Final Fantasy IX angekommen bin. Während bzw. nach geraumer Zeit begeisterte ich mich [[Datei:Rikku (Final Fantasy X) Promo.jpg|thumb|left|240px]]dann für Final Fantasy X, was mich bis heute nicht loslässt. Tidus ist der, um den es da geht, oder ist es Yuna... ach egal, ich find eh, dass Kimahri der Held ist. Ich Zitiere Ich kann dazu nur sagen: its Ronso Time. So, jetzt aber Schluss mit träumen, Rio. Die Jahre vergingen und ich begeisterte mich für mehr Final Fantasy, die da wären X-2 und XII. Dann kam ein Spiel heraus mit Figuren der Disney Welt und der Final Fantasy Welt. Als es dann in den Läden war, griff ich zu. Juhu, Kingdom Hearts ist da! Zwischendrin besorgte ich mir eine PSP, eine Playstation Portable für unterwegs, aber was mach ich damit? Ach ja, Kingdom Hearts Birth bye sleep zocken. Ja, und momentan bin ich an Kingdom Hearts II dran, da ich die Final Fantasy Hauptserie bis zum XII abgeschlossen habe und nicht weiter komme, da mir die Playstation 3 fehlt. So ein Schei...... . .Naja, egal. Sobald Kingdom Hearts Keyplade War erscheint - oder ists schon draußen? Oha, egal - werde sie mir auf jeden Fall besorgen damit die Ära weiter gehen kann. Oh, wie ich Final Fantasy und Kingdom Hearts lieb.... . So, und zu guter Letzt muss ich erwähnen, dass ich Final Fantasy I -VI nur im Schrank stehen habe und nie gespielt habe, bis jetzt noch nicht, und XI geht nur online... Schade. Egal, wie gesagt, so kam ich zu Final Fantasy und Kingdom Hearts. Der Anfang des Ursprungs meiner Final Fantasy Ära. [[User:Riosaix|'''Rio''']][[User talk:Riosaix|'''saix''']] [[Datei:Baby Ifrit by Kumlay.jpg|20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix]] 13:29, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Final Fantasy because I`love it Ich bin ein Final Fantasy Freak ich liebe alles rund um Final Fantasy Mein lieblings Final Fantasy ist FFX mein Lieblings Charakter ist Kimahri. Und Rikku und Tidus gehören auch dazu. Überarbeitete Version siehe Vorsicht ansteckend. Blitzball und Geheimnisse Ich weiß Verschiedenes über [[Ronso]]s, [[Blitzball]] sowie Geheimnisse entdecken die nicht im Lösungsweg vorhanden sind. Vorsicht ansteckend Ich bin ein Final Fantasy Freak, ich liebe alles rund um Final Fantasy. Mein Lieblings Final Fantasy ist FFX, mein Lieblings Charaktere sind: Final Fantasy X *Kimahri *[[Rikku]] Final Fantasy IX *[[Zidane Tribal]] *[[Mahagon Coral]] Final Fantasy VII *[[Cait Sith]] *[[Yuffie Kisaragi]] Mein Walkthrough [[Benutzer:Riosaix/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X]] noch in Bearbeitung Rio`s Vorlagen Sachen die ich mir hir vorgenommen habe *Berichte zu [[Montblanc]]s Notfahndungen [[FFXII]] * Die Steckbrief [[Mob]] Bilder aus FFXII in eine Liste bzw. in dem [[Mob-Jagd]] Artikel einfügen. Meine Final Fantasy Sammlung Meine Final Fantasy Musik Artikel bei denen ich bei der Entstehung mitgewirkt habe Meine Charaktere (die ich bevorzuge und warum ich das tue) [[Kimahri Ronso]] weil er aus seinen Fehlern lernt und beweißt was wirklich in ihm Steckt (Jugend,Beschützer,Garde,Anführer eines ganzen Volkes, Nachfolger von [[Kerc Ronso]]). Rikku ist sehr lebhaft und spontan und lockert die eher getragene Stimmung in der Heldentruppe etwas auf, deshalb lieb ich sie. PS: Habe ein Plakat bzw. ein Poster im Bilderamen, von ihr an der Wand hängen .lol. FFX u. FFX-2 Lieblings Rasse die Ronsos Alle [[Ronso]]s von [[FFX]] & [[FFX-2]] [[Kimahri Ronso]] / [[Kerc Ronso]] [[Biran Ronso]] / [[Yenke Ronso]] [[Zehb Ronso]] / [[Garik Ronso|Garik Ronso]] [[Lian Ronso]] / [[Ayde Ronso]] [[Blitzball]]Team:[[Ronso Fangs]] [[Aghe Ronso]] / [[Gazh Ronso]] [[Nuhv Ronso]] / [[Irgh Ronso]] [[Zahj Ronso]] / [[Bazhi Ronso]] [[Ronso Fangs|Darga Ronso]] / [[Ronso Fangs|Zonde Ronso]] 4401.jpg Kimahri.jpg Kimahri vor dem kampf zwichen Yenke und biran.jpg Kimahri Final Fantasy X.jpg Kimahri steigt aufs Schneemobil.jpg Kimahri auf der C.S Liki.jpg Kimahri im Wald von macalania.jpg Kimahri2.jpg FFX Kimahri.jpg Benutzerbox Kimahri.png Kimahri FFX.jpg KimahriFFX.jpg Kimahri Portrait FFX.jpg meine erledigten Missionen Meine Benutzerboxen Weihnachten